Beauty of a Frozen Rose
by Wolf Star 13
Summary: After tragic breakdown a russian witch is sent to hogwarts to start a new. There the beautiful rose is met by the infamous Sirius Black who helps her to smile and... love? Can he tame the frozen rose or will it all be a beautiful disaster?
1. Dawn of the Day

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters or ideas from the wonderful Harry Potter series. The characters and ideas that you do not recognize belong to me so there ya go….

The dawn of a day could mean more than a new beginning. It could be a start of a new life; the first breath could be a new realization or an end to an old way. The times that a dawn can create can be forgotten or imprinted on someone's heart. Similar to that may be the same beautiful colors that grace the skies with their tints and hues. The colors symbolize the feelings of those that experience the breaking of the dawn. The happiness that rolls over one's skin or the sadness that falls as a tear, only to splash into millions of memories. The anger that has broken feelings while the kindness mends it all goes into a perfect shape. The atmosphere of emotions brings on the tidal wave that causes many to never truly understand the sunrise or even the sunset. The onslaught of day to day events can cause a breakdown in a human's life. The strength that people must hide deep in themselves is necessary to live in our current world. Events can run from interactions with friends to tests in a class to hardships at work to love at home. These events are scattered but always share in the common thread of emotional strain. For a majority of the world's population it is simple to show their hardships on their faces but for a few these proves to be a difficulty. The strain of emotions is often what causes tears, a frown, or even a giggle but for some it is hard to show such natural signs of emotion. The inability to express the right emotions is a challenge and a disease of sorts. These few lack the ability to communicate with their facial emotions they keep all of their feelings, hardships, and reactions hidden deep inside, locked away so others cannot see nor feel what they do. The dawn of a new day for them can be the simplest thing, a way to clear away their box. For many it is through a breakdown, an emotional breakdown. A breakdown would result in a complete and absolute release of everything that has been pent up for years. The times when this can happen is when an overemotional event occurs. The inability to control the outbursts is always a negative to one's life. Instead there are different ways to release one's emotions. Art is not only a freedom of expression but a freedom from reality. An escape through drawing, painting, or photography can allow emotions to be shown on paper. The beauty that is shown in an "emotionless" person's artwork is the best that can be done. The emotion portrayed is amazing and profound.

This is what I go through everyday. I am out of place in my all girl's Russian academy for witches. As a result of a recent destructive meltdown my parents have agreed to have me transferred to an English school of Witchcraft and wizardry. My parents truly don't approve but this is for my safety and they are hoping that that this will "wake up" the true dark wizard in me. My poor brother fears that I will one day destroy myself and is moving to London so that he can be near me in case anything happens. So tomorrow is my first day in this mysterious school as an out of placed Russian seventeen year old. This will be an emotional ride for me, the naïve Anya Eva Grazinsky, and the youngest descendent of the Grazinsky royal line.

Author's note:

Just the starter the beginning was how I came up with the start of this story, it's a little babble session so it's not too clear on things. So please review and I'll put up my first chapter as soon as I can. Thanks a lot

Love,

Envy


	2. An English Sun

Chapter One- An English Sun

Disclaimer: I have no rights of ownership to the characters and thoughts that have been recorded by J.K. Rowling and therefore I only own what characters are not recognized by the public and hope to not see any law suit any time soon.

~~~Normal POV~~~

Anya stood at platform 9 ¾ completely and utterly overwhelmed. Not only were there hundreds of kids but there was a ton of supportive parents, which was strange for her. Her old academy was a place where snobby, pureblood, royal Russians placed their magical daughters. It seemed to her, that here, no one truly cared about the class structure like her old school did, though it was evident there were some boundaries regarding social status. Bringing herself back to reality she looked up at her older brother. Sergei had attended Durmstrang and then went on to become an accomplished auror. He was only twenty three but he held a variety of honors from the Russian Magical Government for his wondrous deeds. Sergei is 6'4" and is built like a beater. He is wearing plain black robes that cover his relaxed khaki pants and maroon dress shirt. He looked so relaxed as he held onto Anya's black trunk. Suddenly two young men ran past them, only to freeze at the sight of the two Grazinskys. Following slowly behind the overexcited boys were a set of parents.

"Welcome to England Mr. Grazinsky. It is very nice to see a prominent Russian Auror traveling abroad. I am Alexander Potter and I am an auror here in England. This is my wife Evangeline. And these two ruffians are my son James Potter and his best mate Sirius Black." Alexander stuck his hand out and Sergei shook hands while he started to speak.

"It is very nice to meet all of you. You may just call me Sergei, there is no reason for formalities, and this is my beautiful younger sister Anya Grazinsky. She is starting her seventh year here at Hogwarts." Sergei motioned to the silent dark-haired Anya, who curtsied in her dull black skirt that went with her maroon button up dress shirt.

"Awesome, do you know where you're sorted to yet?" James asked politely as he looked at Anya.

"No, she will not know until she has arrived at the castle." Sergei answered while Anya took a step behind her brother.

"Well you kids should get moving. You don't want to be stuck here with us?" said Mrs. Potter.

"Here I can take her trunk." Sirius offered.

"Thank you Mr.…" Sergei struggled to remember the last name.

"Black…"Sirius stated bluntly, "But Sirius is better to use."

Sergei just nodded then turned toward his timid sister. He gave her a gentle hug holding onto her for a little bit. He released her kissed her nose and handed her a sealed letter then he allowed for his baby sister to be escorted onto the train by the two outspoken boys.

On the train Anya desperately wanted to go back to her previous academy. The loud noises of banging trunks, screaming teenagers, and caged owls filled the small corridors as Anya, accompanied by the hottest bachelors, walked down the hall. Everyone seemed to stare at the trio. Anya hated attention and it seemed that was all people wanted to give her. No greetings, no kind words, just stares, and whispers. The boys led her to an open compartment and Anya immediately walked in and sat down next to the window. She looked for her sibling before finally relaxing. There was Sergei speaking to some more parents. It seemed that he was a celebrity of sorts in England. His young appearance and high credentials had people of all kind at his feet wondering how to get into his good graces. Anya feared that her time at this new school would weaken the bond that the two of them currently shared. Sergei was her pillar, he kept her in check and now she was left with two young males that she nothing about, what was she to do?

The two boys were thinking the same question, what are we to do? They were dumbfounded with the silent Russian girl, who had not even muttered a word let alone a sound. They were the most vociferous guys of their year and they were placed with what they thought was a mute. As they stood in the compartment door they found their other two mates. After explaining the situation to them they all moved into the train compartment so they could confront the new student.

Anya had moved her position so that she was sitting cross legged on the seat. Her black skirt hid her legs completely from view; it only allowed her small black ballet shoes to be visible. Her hazel eyes stared out the window and her hair was tied back with a maroon ribbon.

"Hello Anya," Remus kindly said as he walked over to the Russian Girl, "My name is Remus Lupin and Welcome to the Hogwarts Express."

"Oh, hello," Anya said quietly as she continued to stare out the windows.

"Holy shit, she spoke," Sirius commented only to earn a glare from the Russian girl.

"I am not a very vocal person, Mr. Black but it seems that none of my clues of my growing silence seem to have given you any clue just to shut up." Any spoke swiftly and controlled as she glared at Sirius.

All four faces looked extremely shocked at the outburst. Anya's typically pale face was now flushed as she tried to regain control of her temper. At that moment the express started on it's journey to Hogwarts. Anya stared at the boys as she finally assessed what she thought of all of them

~~~Anya's POV~~~

Damn are these boys annoying. But Sirius seems to be the largest pain in the arse. It seems that he likes to get his way and is general airhead. James seems to fall in some of the same categories as Sirius but he does have a very kind and polite side. Remus seemed to be the nicest and the most down to earth one of the group. And well Peter is just completely not acknowledging me so that is perfectly fine with me.

This is going to be a very difficult year for me. I already have enough on my mind with ma and pa. they are hoping to have me married by the end of this year to a respectful pureblood English wizard. Too bad for them but I do not plan on ever settling down. I want to become an unspeakable and the hours are so diverse it will be confusing enough for one person. The perk of being an unspeakable is that I will be able to get away from my parents and hopefully be closer to Sergei. I do hope the classes here will prove them selves challenging enough that I can show the ministry that I am not some psycho girl.

~~~Normal POV~~~~

The boys chatted away leaving Anya to her own thoughts. They talked about their eventful summers. Sirius had bought his own apartment so that the potter's would have one less burden in the house. Even though he had his own place now but Sirius spent most of his time with James. The two had played quidditch, planned pranks and just chillaxed with each other. Remus seemed to have enjoyed himself in England's back country, where he controlled his furry little problem much better than he normally did. Peter on the other hand stayed locally with his mother, who was as always sick and needed to be taken care of.

As the group ran out of topics to discuss (they are guys), Sirius turned toward Anya and spoke up,

"Sooooooo Anya, what did you do this summer?" Sirius smirked as Anya slowly turned her head to glare at Sirius. "You do know that eventually you will have to speak." Sirius stated lazily.

Anya opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the compartment door being thrown open. In the door frame was a bright red head and a girl with dirty-blond hair.

"Potter, how did you get head boy?!" The red head almost shrieked.

"Sorry Lily but I truly don't have an answer for that. I was never even a prefect." James shrugged.

"Why didn't Remus receive the badge instead?" The girl almost whined.

"Well on the other hand, we have a prefects meeting. So James, Remus we need to head toward the front cabin." The dirty-blond added.

"Drat, I have to attend," James pouted, "Well Anya, we will return to hear of your wonderful adventures." James stood up with Remus following right in suit.

At that moment the two girls noticed the Russian beauty that sat next to the window.

"How rude of both of us, I am Lily Evans; I'm the present head girl and a seventh year Gryffindor." Lily bobbed a curtsy.

"I am Faye Rollins. I am a prefect and am also am a seventh year Gryffindor."

"Nice to meet both of you," mumbled Anya, "I am Anya Grazinsky. I am a transfer from an all-girls academy in Novosibirsk, Russia."

"Oh, Russia must be so pretty with it's never ending snowfall," Exclaimed Faye.

"Um, it is actually pretty bland." Anya stated quietly.

"Oh, well," Faye started to look around.

"Well let's head off to the meeting." Lily dragged the somewhat down Faye out of the compartment, while James and Remus followed slightly behind.

This left Sirius, Peter, and Anya in the compartment, letting Sirius start his torture.

"So, let's start talking…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author's note:

First (well official) chapter is finally done. Hope this one is long enough to give a feel of what I am trying to aim at. I wrote this during the school day so I hope it is at the very least decent. So please, please, please review. Say anything (good band) you want just try to be kind about it. Well I have some calculus homework to finish up so let me know what is going through your head, haha that sounds creeperish.

Love (only if you review)

Envy


End file.
